


The Captain's Look

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Life as a Whitebeard Pirate [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even such an unconventional pirate as Edward Newgate wanted to look like your typical pirate captain. At least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Look

**Author's Note:**

> This story was entirely TheRedHarlequin's fault, for making random comments that give me weird ideas.
> 
> It was beta-read by Dearshul, from ff.net.

"Do we really have to do this?" Marco asked, exasperation evident in his usually calm voice.

His captain laughed.

"Of course! I'd always wanted to do this!"

Marco sighed.

"Can you still see the island?"

"You've got better eyesight than me, why don't you check for yourself?" Newgate asked, laughing again.

"... I think I'd die of embarrassment if I saw a bunch of villagers staring at us." The younger pirate admitted, head still turned and eyes firmly closed.

His captain laughed once more.

"Well, I haven't seen the island for a while now."

Marco jumped on the air.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

There was another bout of laughter.

*I'd always wanted to sail with a parrot on my shoulder."

A small, deceivingly powerful bird's leg kicked him on the face as the bird previously standing on his shoulder descended, transforming back into a younger, considerably more annoyed, blond man.

"I'm not a parrot, dammit!"

Marco felt really glad they still had no crew to witness these things.


End file.
